


You Can Scream If You Want (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haunted maze, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scared Mason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Mason odia todas las cosas embrujadas, falsas o no. Ha visto suficiente para no tener un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, Corey de alguna manera le convence de que vaya a un laberinto embrujado y a una cita doble con Liam y Theo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?





	You Can Scream If You Want (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can Scream If You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130744) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Mason sabe que es un poco tonto tener miedo en este momento. Con todas las cosas que han tratado últimamente, esto no debería ser nada. Sabe que no es real. Se supone que es divertido para los niños por amor de Dios. Pero aquí está, arrastrando los pies y negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Corey mientras su novio se enfoca en vestirse para el laberinto embrujado al que quiere ir.

"Sabes", dice Mason, llamando la atención de Corey. Se remueve inquieto cuando los ojos de Corey se encuentran con los de él en el espejo. "Creo que podría quedarme en casa".

Corey frunce el ceño, girándose para mirarle con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "¿Por qué? Hemos estado planeando esto durante semanas ".

Mason quiere señalar que Corey es el que lo ha estado planeando y él ha estado de acuerdo porque sabe lo emocionado que está su novio.

"No me había enterado de que iba a ser un laberinto embrujado", le dice Mason.

"Te lo dije cuando lo mencioné por primera vez", dice Corey, sonando un poco exasperado ante la idea de que su novio no lo escuchara.

"Sí, pero también me habías besado y estaba un poco distraído por tus manos deslizándose por la parte de atrás de mis pantalones para prestar atención a lo que estabas preguntando".

Corey sonríe, "Bueno, vendrás conmigo, te guste o no".

Mason hace pucheros, "¿En serio, bebé? Sabes que no me gustan las cosas de miedo ".

"Es falso", Corey le recuerda, caminando para pararse frente a Mason. "Nada te va a pasar, Mase. Realmente no. Me aseguraré de ello. Y si llegamos allí y realmente lo odias, podemos irnos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mason deja escapar un largo suspiro y asiente con la cabeza, "Sí, está bien".

........................................................................................................................

Al principio no está tan mal. Se supone que es suave para los niños por lo que los actores no se acercan demasiado. Son más efectos de sonido y personas que caminan lentamente hacia el laberinto que cualquier otra cosa. Después de bajarse del coche, Corey arrastra a Mason con entusiasmo hacia la entrada del laberinto encantado. Está oscuro ahí dentro, Mason lo puede decir. La única luz proviene de la luna y las pocas luces tenues que tienen en el exterior.

Mason está cerca de clavar sus talones en el suelo y negarse a ir, pero no quiere verse como un miedica. Junto a él, Liam le da una sonrisa comprensiva antes de inclinarse para susurrar en el oído de Mason "Si realmente quieres irte puedo inventar alguna excusa para que seas el que me lleve a casa"

Mason sonríe a su mejor amigo. En momentos como este, recuerda lo mucho que quiere a Liam. Están en una cita doble y Liam dejaría una noche con Theo para ayudarle. Aunque no puede pedirle que haga eso.

"Estaré bien", le dice Mason, con los ojos mirando hacia donde Corey está hablando con Theo con entusiasmo. No está dispuesto a arriesgarse a decepcionar a Corey y que Liam termine su cita solo porque está un poco nervioso.

Corey le mira con una amplia sonrisa, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba mientras se dirigen hacia el frente de la fila. Cuando llegan al frente, Corey se acerca a él, deslizando su mano en la de Mason. Mason agradece el contacto.

No es tan horrible dentro del laberinto. Todavía no le gusta. Hay demasiadas personas saltando hacia él y tocándole más de lo que le gustaría, actores inofensivos o no. Todavía le gusta su espacio personal, muchas gracias.

En algún punto, el agarre de Corey se afloja y luego se va. También perdió de vista a Theo y Liam al principio del laberinto, así que está esencialmente solo, excepto por unos pocos extraños que caminan delante de él. Siente que se queda sin aliento cuando una mano le agarra del hombro y una voz grave le susurra al oído "Puedes gritar si quieres".

Mason quiere gritar, pero más por frustración que por miedo.

"Este no es el lugar para hacer esto Cor", murmura, caminando lentamente a través del laberinto. Está solo ahora, excepto por un invisible Corey en algún lugar a su alrededor.

Mira a su alrededor, decidiendo finalmente cruzar los brazos y quedarse donde está. Si Corey va a ser un imbécil y se volverá invisible para él en este momento, Mason se quedará quieto. Puede que no sea un hombre lobo con súper audición, pero su audición sigue siendo muy buena.

Agudiza sus oídos, escuchando cualquier indicio de Corey. Permanece perfectamente quieto, manteniendo su expresión en blanco cuando detecta el sonido de los silenciosos pasos de Corey y le escucha reírse a la derecha de Mason. La mano de Mason se mueve, agarrando la camisa de Corey y empujándole hasta que tiene a Corey clavado en la pared del laberinto.

Mason se inclina, con voz baja y un poco peligrosa mientras habla. "No eres tan silencioso como crees que eres".

Corey chilla y luego vuelve a aparecer de repente frente a Mason. Mason entrecierra los ojos y hace retroceder a Corey hacia la pared del laberinto. "¿Te has estado divirtiendo Cor?"

Los ojos de Corey están muy abiertos mientras mira a Mason, su cara un poco sonrojada. Hay una mirada de aprensión allí antes de que sea reemplazada rápidamente por otra cosa. Algo que nunca deja de hacer que Mason se maree de deseo. "Lo estaba. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Castigarme?"

Mason sabe que es una burla, una en la que no planea caer. Sabe que Corey solo estaba jugando, pero dado el miedo que tenía por venir aquí, todavía se siente como un golpe bajo. Aún así, podría tener su propia diversión. Se inclina y besa a Corey de una manera caliente y hambrienta y mucho más brusca de lo que normalmente haría, especialmente en público.

Ambos están jadeando tras el beso, los ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria. A Mason le encanta ver a Corey así. Pero tampoco va a dejar que se salga con la suya tan fácilmente. Mueve sus caderas contra las de Corey, disfrutando del silencioso jadeo que provoca, antes de depositar un beso prolongado en sus labios y alejarse con una sonrisa. "Deberíamos irnos".

No dice nada más, solo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del laberinto. Oye movimiento detrás de él y luego pisadas rápidas mientras Corey le persigue. "¿Qué? ¿Mason? No puedes ser serio ".

Mason le sonríe, "Oh, pero lo soy. Dije que iba a castigarte, pero no dije cómo. Considera esto, "sus ojos se dirigen hacia el bulto obvio en los pantalones de Corey y luego regresan a sus ojos con una sonrisa," tu castigo ".

Corey gime detrás de Mason mientras salen del laberinto. Antes de salir, se mueve junto a Mason, agarrando su mano y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "Lo siento, ¿sabes? Me estaba divirtiendo un poco ".

Mason le mira y le da un beso en la frente. "Lo sé. Tal vez no lo hagas a mi costa la próxima vez ".

Corey está de acuerdo y juntos salen del laberinto. Encuentran fácilmente a Liam y Theo junto al coche de Theo. Theo tiene a Liam apoyado en él mientras se besan. Mason resopla cuando ve las miradas de descontento que algunos de los padres les dan mientras caminan.

Se separan cuando Mason y Corey se acercan, dándoles sonrisas fáciles.

"¿Estás listo para irte?" Liam pregunta, sin alejarse de Theo.

Mason asiente, "Más que listo. Alejémonos de este lugar ".

Corey guarda silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante y parece al menos un poco culpable. Mason se siente mal por hacer que se vea así, pero también necesita que Corey entienda que lo que hizo no fue bueno. Por otra parte, tal vez había hecho su punto.

Cuando se acomodan en sus asientos, Mason acerca a Corey con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Liam y Theo están demasiado ocupados discutiendo sobre qué tipo de batido quieren para prestarles mucha atención.

"Lo siento", Corey murmura, "No quería asustarte".

"No me asustaste", le dice Mason, "Sabía que eras tú, idiota. Es solo el hecho de que pensaste que era una buena idea volverte invisible y acecharme en un laberinto embrujado sabiendo que tenía miedo ".

Corey suspira, metiendo su cara en el cuello de Mason, "¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"

Mason se apoya contra su cabeza, haciendo un ruido pensativo. "No, no estoy enfadado. Sabes que nunca podría estar enfadado contigo de todos modos."

"Bien", murmura Corey, "porque no sé qué haría si estuvieras enfadado".

Mason se ríe, entonces se le ocurre una idea. "¿Hey, Cor?"

"¿Sí?"

"La próxima vez que decidas jugar a ser invisible y asustar a la gente en el laberinto, hazme invisible contigo", dice Mason, disfrutando de la forma en que puede sentir a Corey sonreír contra su piel.

Tiene su oportunidad cuando convence a Liam y Theo para que regresen con ellos el próximo fin de semana. Les dejaron caminar un poco por delante y luego Corey les hizo invisibles. Regresar al horrible lugar vale la pena al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Liam cuando Mason tapa sus ojos y susurra "te tengo" en su oído. Especialmente cuando termina saltando en los brazos de un sorprendido Theo. Resulta que los laberintos embrujados pueden ser divertidos después de todo.


End file.
